


The lovesick lonewolf

by Arbiter2991



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers are separate, Esteban lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter2991/pseuds/Arbiter2991
Summary: Sean and Jenn internally deal with their issues with being separate. Its alternate universe where Brett gets injured so Sean had to flee, and Karen had contacted her sons once she set herself up in Arizona. so then that's where Sean went. As for Police, here they came after the fact and there was no rookie without a partner.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Jenn Murphy
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	The lovesick lonewolf

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble where I toyed with an idea of lover that cant together, also I am not the fan of Lis2 storyline as a whole so why not change it a bit.

**Arizona**

It was a bright afternoon, so bright Sean was uncomfortable because of it. He hid from the sun behind one of the large cardboard pieces and lit up a cigarette, losing itself in recap of recent events. Its been a week since he escaped to Arizona. It want really an escape, He simply got a pre-paid phone and contacted his mother to pick him up from Mill Creek. He knew it was his best bet after all the fiasco with Brett getting a severe head injury because of their spat at the driveway.  
Maybe things would be different if the system wasn’t against people like him, but it was. He had no hopes to be treated fairly, no one, besides his family and Jenn, would take it as an accident.

Jenn was the one person he missed out the most at the time. What they had was new and unique and awesome… and cut short. He wanted to call her so much, but he couldn’t. The best he could do was to ask dad to say to her that he is sorry and safe. At least nobody really monitors traditional mail. Maybe next time, he would write directly to her.  
But how he could convince her that this was the best chance for them?

Sean was certain, that she would treat that as a selfish act, to not fight for his innocence and let them be together for real, that she would think he didn't truly cared about her, only his self-preservation. She never faced the ugly part of his reality. The suspicious stares, the racial slurs, the problems with his neighbor. He intentionally kept that from her, thinking its for the best to not make it a part of their relationship.

Once his cigarette was burned, he picked another, to think of his good days for a change, his ice- rink date with Jenn when she would fall flat it weren’t for him., The karaoke night she wanted him to go and he was awful at it when his turn came, yet she didn't say a word. He hoped maybe in a few years he could try to stop hiding, but for now, he needed to suffer and part of him knew he is not the only one.

**Seattle**

Jenn laid down on her bed, looking straight at the ceiling, having enough of the people asking if she is okay. How could she be? Some moron picked a fight with her boyfriend and Sean was somewhere far away because of it. Part of her wanted to hit Brett’s head too, even if that meant people would stop to see her as sweet girl, they claim her to be. 

The last few days helped her get a little balance, she was distraught when she first heard what happened, she didn't leave her room for two days, worried if Sean is even alive out there. Only when Esteban assured her, that he is, she slowly resumed her routine, and then a whole lot of people, most of them she barely knew, overwhelmed her with compassion, which she saw as empty gesture in most of them. 

This was the opposite of helping, her true solace was her room where she could let herself lost in the good times they shared. How they get detention together for skipping classes, or how they got shushed at the cinema for loud laughing. Part of her wanted to just search for Sean, but she knew that would probably just get him exposed, subtlety and guise were not her strong suits. She had to patient and brave to get through this, hoping it won't last forever.


End file.
